Always
by Unlimited-Fangirl
Summary: "I'll be here for you." "For how long?" Everyone he loved had left him, so why wouldn't she? "Always." After the reveal of Hawkmoth, Ladybug, and Chat Noir's identities, Adrien sits on a rooftop in Paris processing everything that has occurred.


**Hello!**

 **Some disclaimers- I don't own these characters. All rights go to Thomas Astruc and other rightful owners. The story is mine. Do not repost it as your own. This oneshot was written when the latest episode of Miraculous was 'Rena Rouge,' however, it is written so that all storyline of season 2 is not applicable. Please remember this when reading this story.**

A quiet air flowed through Paris in the early morning. Despite the white noise filtering around the city, a silence of peace hung in the air. Loss, gain, love and hate lie in the hearts of civilians, but the world seemed frozen for the two heroes laying on a rooftop. Both felt a surge of emotions; pain, hurt, love, joy, a mix of aching bones and bruised hearts, to thriving minds and tired happiness. Despite the despair, there was a strange sense of calm lingering. Not a peaceful calm, or a happy calm, but a safe calm. The air was warm, but felt cold to the two people. **People.** Not mystical beings of unadulterated power and strength under the masks, but humans, with vulnerable hearts and minds. Something they had both known, but not truly realised until now.

"So," She began softly.

"My Father is Hawkmoth." He spoke, showing no emotion.

She hummed. "Yeah. Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

He lay his head in the crook of her neck and she kissed his earlobe.

"I'll be here for you." She said. Not a, 'I'll help you get through this.' He didn't know if he'd ever be okay. He appreciated that she understood that.

He looked up at her, his eyes desperately boring into her own.

"Will you?"

She breathed out in a soft whisper "Yes."

He cupped her face in his hands, and lightly pressed his lips against hers. It didn't matter to him that his lips were dry and scratchy from all the times he'd been biting them in the last few hours. It didn't matter to him in that moment that only a day ago she had told him that she was in love with someone else. Only a day ago they had been blissfully oblivious to each other's true selves and the consequences of knowing the truth. To his surprise, she didn't push him away, but instead held his shoulders softly. He pulled away and lay his head on her shoulder. He knew that tomorrow he would apologise for kissing her, especially since he knew she liked someone else, but right now, he was too tired to care. She made no move to speak or act, instead simply sat there, one hand gripping his back and the other holding his head on her shoulder. 'I'll be here for you.' She had said, but would she be?

Really?

He knew things wouldn't be the same. Their relationship in class would no longer be a shy friendship, but of two minds filled with complicated emotions. If he came to her balcony, just as he had done so many times before, it would no longer be playful banter and friendly laughs, but instead a silence of unanswered questions. Of course there was no way for him to truly know how things would turn out, but all he knew was that when he loved someone, it went wrong. His Mother had left, and now, his father had betrayed him. 'I'll be here for you.' Would she? His mind told him that she wouldn't betray him and leave him. That despite not loving him, she would still be his Friend and Partner. After all, they were in every aspect of each other's lives, even though they hadn't realised until now. However, his heart told him that she would abandon him, that he'd be left alone with his pain and fears, and that she wouldn't be by his side. In this moment, his heart was raw and vulnerable, while his mind was clouded, so ultimately, his heart won.

There still was, however, a small part of himself that hoped, wished that she would stay. He thought it to be pathetic. He tried to rid himself of it, but it festered and refused to leave him. 'She won't stay.' He thought angrily. 'Why would she love me?' He wasn't angry at her, in fact he wasn't sure if he could be, no, he was angry at himself for letting some hope in his heart. 'I'm not that lucky, in fact, I'm literally bad luck.' He continued to think.

From the reveal of Hawkmoth and their own identities, which happened only a few hours ago, he had kept all the pain in. He was in shock, a broken, lost and terrified shock. He hadn't yet processed everything that occurred and the implications of it, until it hit him like a ton of bricks. He began sobbing, weeping, grasping for some sort of anchor to pull himself back up to the surface. He held his hand over his mouth to try and stop himself, but it was pulled away.

"Cry Chaton, let it out. It's ok." She whispered, her voice sending volts of electricity through his veins.

And so he cried. For what seemed like years but was probably only 2 hours or so, he cried. Sobbed. His heart desperately tried to reach for something, anything, to hold onto. He thought there was nothing. That he was truly, unexplainably broken. He was loosing control of his mind, heart and self when through tear filled eyes he saw her. Her bluebell eyes which he had spent so long admiring. Her soft cheeks that were stained with tears. He looked at her and realised who she was, both Marinette and Ladybug, and the reason he truly knew what love felt like. 'She doesn't love you back.' A voiced echoed through his brain, but he ignored it. He didn't care. He just held onto her like she was the only thing keeping him alive. And, in a way, she was. As the sun began to rise his breathing began to even out and his tears stopped falling. He looked at her again, seeing a sad smile grace her features, and her placing a kiss on his forehead. In this moment, she was all he needed, and he knew that he would need her forever.

"I'll be here for you." She repeated her earlier statement.

Some fears returning, he focused in on her. Would she stay? He didn't know.

"For how long?"

He didn't know if he'd _ever_ be the same, but if he had her, he just might survive.

"Always."

And in that moment, he knew that she meant it.

 **Thank you for reading. I wrote this shot using only pronouns because I wanted the reader to picture the characters in whichever Love-Square ship they feel fits best. I wrote it with LadyNoir in mind, however I think it would work well with any of the ships. I hope you enjoyed it. À bientôt!**


End file.
